chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SX1
IR HEX CODES NEEDED. Hopeing that someone has the IR hex codes for all functions on the SX1-IS. Building an underwater housing and want to use IR control of the camera as opposed to phisical controls. Please emial me if you might have information, Adam Orens AB.AudioVideo@Yahoo.com -- 20:04, 12 July 2009 (UTC) bs27975 new user - suggested sx1 page enhancements. Hello. I'm a new chdk user with my just e-bay purchased sx1. Getting chdk going has been a bit of a pain, but ultimately successful. The pain has been largely caused by inconsistent documentation, and this page, being the final arbiter of all things sx-1, needing to be a bit more verbose. So some suggestions for the page that will hopefully help out the next new users. Add to: "The SX1 CHDK DOES NOT support the manual loading method through the "firmware update" mechanism !" "- SO DON'T GO LOOKING FOR 'FIRMWARE' IN THE MENUS, when you read about it elsewhere." It doesn't support firmware update. I knew that. It's very clear that it doesn't. Yet, while blundering about, and reading the readme.txt in chdk, following along, I looked for hours as to what I was doing wrong, not seeing 'firmware' in the menu as per the instructions. Reformatted cards, re-blew chdk, searched the forums, went around in circles, until ... D'OH! ... this is what the very first page said wasn't supported. The wiki page doesn't indicate what 'firmware update' looks like, and the readme.txt file doesn't say at that point 'this is the firmware update method.' A blurb on 4GB cards on this page would be useful. It is not immediately apparent that > 4GB on SX-1 and 'firmware update' are chicken and egg. You can only use a > 4GB card with 2 partitions by using firmware update. But firmware update isn't supported. Went in circles on that one for a while, until I 'got it.' So, this is all merely to say, a bit of explicit text regarding > 4GB cards would be useful here. You can argue that some of these points don't belong on a camera specific page, being generic to chdk, but I argue differently. wikia is sufficiently 'weird' that not all is obvious. Let alone, although the documentation appears to all be there, it isn't exactly easy deciphering. Nature of this beast. And I'm grateful for this beast being here - I'm just suggesting some tweaks to this page to make it better. People coming to this wiki are going to look up their camera, and that's it. You can argue that they should go to chdk, understand it, then go to camera specifics - but they aren't going to. Having a few explanatory blurbs here would be useful. It could be mentioned, surrounding the text on 'ver.req' and 'vers.req' that seeing the firmware info does NOT mean you are running chdk. (It just means you have the files in the root directory.) It could also be mentioned that if you see the clock or splash screens, you ARE (Successfully!) running chdk. It took me forever, looking to see if I'd done things right, to realize that I was already there (successful) some time ago - I just didn't know it. So, in this same area, note that hitting Print should show you and if it does ... you're away to the races. "Due to the special display width (the standard grids are just made for a 320 pixel display), this camera needs modified Grids" - modified 'How?' would be a useful bit to have here. e.g. I'm guessing, that cut and pasting the text from the referred to grids page, numbers must be offset, or otherwise adjusted. It's very nice to indicate that modified grids are needed, it would be even nicer if it were indicated in what way modified. I could not get to "web.canon.jp". Broken link? If not, and there's something goofy necessary to get to the referred pages - could that be explained. Thanks for listening. Bs27975 15:59, April 29, 2011 (UTC)